conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Glaenia
Glaenia 07:57, 8 July 2008 (UTC)Any questions about my world, Turas, or would you happen to be interested then you may contact me here. Sementaus I NEED HELP ON THIS PAGE, JUST ADD AND FIX!!! Very good Hello, Glaenia. I just want to say your mythology is a very good one, I think one of the best ones of the site. It is really detailed, and I love the references to nymphs and fairies (I am fan of nymphs and fairies). The goddess Attara is my favorite one, that goddess of fire has to be really beautiful. :) [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 11:51, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you, Mighty Erick, I've developed much on this world throught the majority of my life, and even still it is not entirely finished. -Jeff Question Hello Glaenia, just a question... why falceraes are considered the most hateful of all Nymphae? I would guess they would put to death any being in the universe just like their Queen Attara; Or that they like to send curses from their clouds to the earth? Although I think some sunlight's dancing nymphs would not be that hateful. :) --Mighty Erick =Falcere= Without giving away too much (I plan on releasing bit and bits of information via updates) I will say this, the Falcerae are a breed of nymphae that will hold a grudge against heretics to Attanna, thus gaining them fear. The name is based after the Roman deity Falacer whom nothing is known about (a referance to my low fantasy world I'll post here some day). -Jeff New look Hello, Glaenia. I have uploaded a new version of the Main Page, in order to celebrate our 1000+ articles. I wanted to give it a new more-mystical look. I have drawn two winged muses with torchs to adorn the Main Page, I also changed colors and format. It is something like a Main Page 2.0. It is just a beta-release, tell me if you have any comment on this Main Page. Thanks for any useful comment. P.S. Oh, the devotion of those priestesses to Attana is awesome. They have even to take candles with them everyone they go! They sure are consecrated to the light and the fire. Oh, I was wondering... What kind of curse is that one that bring the nymphs over the priests of Attana who breaks the vote? Are they turned into beasts or something like that? [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 00:04, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Magick When I have the time I plan on uploading a section on Turassian magick, but for a bit of preview on curses; Think Roman Defixiones that are have a high variety of effecte. -Jeff What about the Main Page? Is it OK? [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:16, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, I like it. -Jeff =Very nice= Yes i agree very nice world! I Also ask you guys to see my page too... name "Kale". Its really not finished yet due to lack of time but it'll be at least up to date in a week... Flamefang 18:36, 9 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang New Project You can post any interactive world based on original fantasy content, of course. The main limitants here are the wiki-text format and the lack of a good javascript support, but if you can work within these limits no problem with your new project. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:17, 11 August 2008 (UTC) =Progress Update= My section on the Expansion years of the Haram Empire is done, feel free to view it. All questions will be answered. =) oh yes and the Section on the Government of the Haram Empire is done... mainly... so u can see that too. Flamefang 03:56, 12 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang of Arnor Question? Hey, i was just wondering. did you use a map creator to make the map of Turas? or was it in MS paint? if so your're a really good artist! Flamefang 20:50, 22 August 2008 (UTC)FLamefang MS Paint, I still have yet to find a decent Map-Editor I'm willing to look into. I do not particularly like Turas' map compared to my Eternal Conquest map though. -Jeff (Glaenia) http://i120.photobucket.com/albums/o164/Jheffzhorz/CoetaqWorldMap.jpg Take a look for yourseld! Wow! you are really good with paint! yeah i've looked into some map programs and the best i've ever found we're Campaign Creator 3 and Fractal Terrains. I'm going to go and look at yor link now! Flamefang 11:34, 23 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Hello, im new here bti have to say i really like the goddess Atanna you've created! Elidahad 04:34, 28 August 2008 (UTC)Elidahad Jeff! You're just like me! i like all of those games! except for WoW since i am a Fan of Guild Wars but of course that is no reason to fight =D We should play RTW some time! Flamefang 04:50, 28 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Naw, I strongly dislike WoW, I've been playing AoC simply due to the fact that I love Robert E. Howard's stories. If ya' want to play RTW with me just message one of those contact areas, and I'll gladly get that game runnin' again. -Jeff (Glaenia) Direct links I think some direct links to Turassian Orthodox Pantheon and Turassian Magick are needed in the main page of Turas. I would be something like a See also format. In that way it will be easier for new users to find these articles as they have really relevant information on Turas. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:00, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Make Turas a Category like i did with the Haram Empire and stick it all under that. Or maybe you already made it a category... idk... Flamefang 21:39, 30 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Hello, Jeff. May be you have noticed we have not being writring much stuff here for a while. We are focusing on a roleplaying thread on w:c:dragonrp:Virus and Trojan, bringers of Doom, on the Dragonrp adventures wiki. You can watch out there, if you want you can take a planet. It is a really crazy story about an interplanetary war, there are robozombies, big-dooming rays, flan, strange creatures, princes, presidents, explosions and even weird space terrorists of goo with lazervision and stuff. This story is partially halted right now due to a moving from another wiki, buy you can join anyway. Thanks for your attention [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:43, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Erick, you call it crazy?... i call it completely insane.... Flamefang 03:29, 8 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Hm, i like Turas quite a bit, but who lives where on that map? 1337H4Xx0r 04:28, 11 October 2008 (UTC)1337H4Xx0r =Locations= Please refer to http://conmyth.wikia.com/wiki/Nations_of_Pre-Glaenia_Turas for locations; I do plan on finishing up the list some time... Proposal See Constructed Mythology talk:Community Portal for the proposal and to vote. I would appreciate your opinion on this. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:55, 11 January 2009 (UTC) We will have permission. We can only use images that fall under the category of free use. This means, by law, that we can use these images. Also, after using these images, we give them full recognition through sourcing. So, these images are only used with permission, with proper lisencing, and with sourcing with a valid link to the site, proving that the use of this image is legal and is used under permission. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:07, 13 January 2009 (UTC) If this proposal passes, I will make all lisencing and sourcing templates to help us do this. I will explain them to every one to help the community have a better understanding. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:09, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Although I am not much of an artist I still feel that for a creative Wiki you should only post your own images that represent your own work. Not the images others did for their work/public use that reminds you of yours. -Jeff Hon-Qing War Is your Hon-Qing War article about Oriental/Asian Mythology? I think it is, I just need to make sure. I want to see how it comes out. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) In a way, yes. It is what would be De'tetoom's Trojan War in the far east I suppose. -Jeff (Glaenia) Oh, an Oriental Trojan War on a different planet. Am I right? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:33, 17 January 2009 (UTC) You are correct, partially. -Jeff (Glaenia) Cool. I'll be watching the progress. Keep up the good work. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:35, 17 January 2009 (UTC) =New topic= It is not me that needs to live up to his legacy, it is the community. While i will try to be as good as him the whole wiki will need to work together to fill the enormous gap he has created. All decisions from now on will be decided by the community. Flamefang 01:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Amen to that. It is the way it has to be. I do wish he was here. But, it was his choice. We must respect his decision. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:05, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I refuse to vote positive on anything then. My choice as the community. -Jeff What do you mean? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:08, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I'm saying soon I shall control th- nothing, nothing at all. -Jeff I don't understand. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:11, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Soon you all shall. -Jeff Don't do anything foolish. We are here to help the wiki prosper. You were a valued contributer, and still are. I don't want to lose another great user. Please don't do something stupid. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:16, 24 January 2009 (UTC) It's not foolish if it works. -Jeff Although I believe that we are all entitled to our opinions and that it is good to express how we feel about each other, the profanity is not needed and will not be used in our wiki. I don't see how it is needed. It only causes disputes and gives the discussion a negative attitude. Please refrain from using profane or vulgar words. They only cause trouble and disturb some users. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:04, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Apologies man, I am a rather- no very vulgar person. It is what helps me refine my writing style, and is probably why I havn't posted any actual short-stories here. I tend to hold true to the idea that lust, vulgarity, gore, and infidelity are a reality in this world as well as their counterparts. Thus I feel more comfortable calling people titles as such. I- for the longest time refered to my best friend by such terms. -Jeff Greetings with your new adminship! LP (speak page) 14:23, 24 January 2009 (UTC) New Relevant Works If you wish to vote for the new article for the Main Page's Relevant Works section, you may nominate another article or vote on the ones already nominated at Constructed Mythology:Relevant Works Vote. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Home This might sound strange. Could you tell me where you live? I understand if you don't want to give this information away. If this is confidential, that is fine. I want to know this so that the International Date Line doesn't interfere with anything that I tell you. Give me as little detail as you wish. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:13, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Around Loganville Georgia. Loganville is some little city outside Atlanta. -Jeff Your Articles If I edit one of your articles, I am only fixing grammatical or formatting problems. I won't mess up your story or anything. I have no intent on messing with your articles. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:37, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I ask you not to touch De'tetoom. Do as you wish with Turas on those terms. I wish to keep De'tetoom very styled though. -Jeff That's fine. I only thought that I was helping by bolding the title of the word in the paragraph it is first stated in. That is how it is normally done. But, do as you wish. The articles are of your creation. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:54, 24 February 2009 (UTC) See Category talk:Candidates for deletion for my deletion proposals. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:17, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Forgive me again, for editing one of your De'tetoom articles. I was simply fixing anything that seemed to be a grammatical/formatting error. I will pay closer attention from now on. My fault, sorry. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:40, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Guntid Sorry about the edit. I was just doing my regular clean-up. I'll try to be more careful. Sorry. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:56, 14 May 2009 (UTC)